kinkontapfandomcom-20200214-history
Kink On Tap 38
Panel *Maymay (@maymaym) **maybemaimed.com *Emma (@helio_girl) **FollowsTheSun.com *Arvan Reese (@sexgenderbody) **SexGenderBody.com *Megan Andelloux (@HiOhMegan) **OhMegan.com Topics *Rev. Dr. Cindi Love: The Lutheran Church Embraces the LGBTQ Community! *Religious Institute | First online searchable database of denominational positions on sexuality issues *Purdue student's 'boobquake' ignites Web sensation | jconline.com | Journal and Courier *With Great Cleavage Comes Great Responsibility - The Sexist - Washington City Paper *The SexEd Warrior-Queen - Rhode Island Monthly - April 2010 - Rhode Island *Mass. Public Access Show Too Dirty For Prime Time? | CarnalNation *Local News | Bisexual men sue gay group, claim bias | Seattle Times Newspaper *Sex Panic!: When Educators Are Censors — Sexual Health Education and Empowerment Panel Notable quotes * "I think both Brainquake and Boobquake are fantastic ideas. Basically, they're showing off the achievements of women. So why is there this infighting, y'know what I mean, such animosity between people who are female-assigned who want to take pride in their bodies and people who think their doing that is somehow damaging to women's liberation?" **-- maymay @ 00:00 External references *Driftglass and Blue Gal Podcast *SIECUS - Home *Atheist Barbie - Boing Boing *In the name of science, I offer my boobs *Boobquake - Facebook *Boobquake (and Brainquake) on Wikipedia *Femquake - Facebook *Robyn Ochs *Free and Open to the Public Panel at Brown University: When Educators Are Censors (May 4th) ** Sex Panic!: When Educators Are Censors Facebook Event *Cuddle Party *Sex 2.0 Conference Chat room quotes *Basically Brights are atheists who are friendly to agnostics and religious folks. New Atheism is more aggressive in it statement that there is no "god". [ jakestratton @ 00:23:36 UTC ] *I mean, I don't believe in any kind of god but I think if the religion doesn't harm anybody then it's ok. [ ohigetit @ 00:24:13 UTC ] *If it does cause an earthquake imagine how the boobs will jiggle. It may cause a secondary earthquake. [ jakestratton @ 00:26:50 UTC ] *You don't need to go to Iran to find sex negative wingnuts. [ rumiboy @ 00:29:47 UTC ] *All extremists should be given a cupcake each time they have a moment of doubt. [ looksy @ 00:38:21 UTC ] *I will say I find this ad a hell of a lot most arousing than most bra commercials though. Not to give Faux any validity. [ jakestrattton @ 00:40:59 UTC ] *Cinderella - Well, one of the problems with life is that breasts are east to see, intelligence takes a little more investigation. [ jakestratton @ 00:52:36 UTC ] *People have sexual fears because they aren't educated and don't really know HOW to get information because it's not taught. There's so much stigma to sexual education. It's horrible. [ Siniful @ 00:55:07 UTC ] *It wasn't about sex, it was about pleasure. [ jakestratton @ 00:57:49 UTC ] *I agree, Jack. It recalls Foucault's argument that Christianity effectively expelled pleasure from philosophical discourse with the effect that most people no longer know what pleasure is. [ adams60810 @ 01:05:27 UTC ] *I used to say I was bisexual, but now like to say I am omnivorous, more inclusive. [ rumiboy @ 01:13:51 UTC ] *Bisexuality is tough for both "sides" to fit into their paradigm. [ jackstratton @ 01:15:14 UTC ] *In general though I get my feathers ruffled whenever I want to go to something and can't because of my gender presentation/identity. Especially by groups who are fighting against being denied things because of their identity. [ jakestratton @ 01:25:21 UTC ] Additional links *New Atheism *Brights *The pink and blue project - Designboom *S.C.U.M. Manifesto (Society for Cutting Up Men) *PASSION and POWER: The Technology of Orgasm *The O Tapes *Betty the Bruiser - Writing Dirty *Roof Sex *Dragons having sex with cars (NSFW) *Divine Interventions *I married the Eiffel Tower